Pan's Insecurities
by Madcat2323
Summary: Pan has been dating Trunks in secret for two years. When he agrees to attend her Senior Ball with her. She starts feeling Insecure with her looks. Will Trunks be able to convince the woman he loves he doesn't care if she is a knockout beauty queen.
1. One

I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and anything that is affiliated with the franchise. I also do not own Starbucks™  
  
Pan 18 Trunks 31 Bra 17 Goten 30 Marron 26 Uub 22  
  
Pairings: Pan and Trunks, Goten and Marron, and Bra and Uub.  
  
Three weeks before the senior ball.  
  
"Hey Pan wait up." Pan turned around to see her seventeen- year-old best friend running up behind her. The girl caught up to Pan and stopped she bent over grabbed her knees to catch her breath. "You could have slowed down for me you know."  
  
"Sorry B. I just was thinking." Bra Briefs looked at her friend Pan Son. She thought it was peculiar that Pan was thinking, Pan was not one to ponder over things.  
  
"About?" Bra raised her left brow.  
  
"About this years senior Ball." Pan said lacking enthusiasm about going. "I don't want to go Bra. However because of one stupid school rule that was set three years ago. All seniors must attend one school event or risk not attending graduation with the rest of the senior class."  
  
"So don't go. It's not like you want to attend graduation anyways." Bra suggested. She knew Pan was not one for big gatherings. The only reason she went to the Capsule Events is that Trunks Briefs, Bra's older brother was attending.  
  
"You don't understand Bra. Father has invited everyone to my graduation, not to mention old friends from my grandfathers past. This is a huge event."  
  
"Then go to the senior Ball."  
  
"I don't have a date." Pan said forgetting about who her boyfriend was.  
  
Bra looked at her friend shocked. "Uh Pan? Have you forgotten who've you been dating for the last two years?"  
  
"No, but I can't go with Trunks that would be just wrong. Besides no one knows we are even together." Pan looked around to make sure no one was watching.  
  
Bra started to laugh a little. "Well maybe this is the time for you guys to make it official, to start dating in Public. Pan you are eighteen now."  
  
"I know but what if Trunks doesn't want to be together in public with me. What if he finds me to be too ugly to be shown off as his girlfriend?" Pan started rambling as she began to feel insecure about her looks.  
  
Bra looked at her friend. "Pan you do know that Trunks loves you for you and does not care what you look like. You do remember the day he did ask you out."  
  
Pan nodded her head. "I had the mumps. I looked like a chipmunk who was storing his food for the winter." Pan remembered.  
  
_Flashback.  
  
Pan had been in bed for most of the day. She had come down with the mumps and refused to see anyone. However, one lavender haired male saiyan was adamant about seeing her.  
_  
_"Why can't I see Pan? I really need to ask her something. It won't take long." Trunks asked. Trunks Briefs wanted to tell Pan how he felt about her. He also wanted to know if she would try her hand at a relationship with him._  
  
_Pan had heard the commotion and decided to check it out. When she saw Trunks staring back at her. She ran back into the room. Pan sat and cried, as she now knew that the one man she loved could never love her._  
  
_However, she had been wrong. Pan turned and saw the doorknob of her door turning. "Oh great, he's probably in need of good laugh." She tried to hide under her covers._  
  
_"Pan Chan?" Trunks asked. He looked for her and finally found her tucked beneath the covers. He walked over to her bed. "Pan Chan?"  
  
"Go away?" She said in a very quiet voice. Trunks could not help but chuckle a little. Pan closed her eyes. 'I knew it all he wanted was a good laugh.'_  
  
_"Pan is you going to come out of there anytime soon? I need to talk to you." Trunks tried hard for Pan to come out from beneath her bedding._  
  
_"No! Go away; I do not want you to see me like this. All you'll do is laugh." Pan told him she was embarrassed at what she looked like.  
  
"Panny Chan. I promise I won't laugh." He leaned down and tried to pull the covers off her of her. However she held a firm grip on them. "Pan Chan please. I promise I won't laugh at you. Just let me talk to you." He tried to pull the covers off her again.  
  
"No, tell me where you are. I don't want you to see how ugly I am." Pan said insecurely about how Trunks would look at her. Trunks however chuckled a bit._  
  
_"Pan if you think that I'm going to laugh at you. Then you don't know me at all." Pan came out from beneath the covers as she tried to hide her swollen face. Trunks quietly walked over to her. He grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him. "Pan look at me."  
  
"No! I do not want you to see me Trunks. Not like this I look so ugly." Pan put her self down.  
  
"No you don't."_  
  
_Pan turned to look at him. "Oh no. Then why do I look like a chipmunk. Trunks I look like a chipmunk." She lowered her head. He lifted it up._  
  
_"Yeah but a real cute Chipmunk." He then did something Pan had never expected. He kissed her. It was not a long or passionate kiss. However, it was a still a kiss though. Trunks pulled back and smiled._  
  
_"Trunks? Why did you kiss me?" Pan said as she blushed a little.  
  
"I wanted to. I wanted to kiss the one girl I love."  
  
"Love? You love me?" Pan was shocked at Trunks revelation.  
  
Trunks nodded. "Yeah I love you."_  
  
_"You can't what about my father. What about your father." Pan_ _knew neither Gohan nor Vegeta would approve of a bond.  
  
"We'll figure something out. All I know is I love you Pan and I want to be with you." Trunks pulled her closer to him.  
  
Pan smiled as she laid her head on his chest. She liked being in his arms.  
  
End of flashback._  
  
Pan smiled as she remembered that day. She loved Trunks. She knew he loved her. However she had always felt she was not pretty enough for him.  
  
"Hey Pan don't worry about it too much, just know that Trunks is crazy for you." Bra explained to her friend.  
  
"I know Bra. I know." Pan said smiling. She then looked up to see him.  
  
"Hey! Baby. What's up?" He said slyly.  
  
"Prom." She said inadvertently.  
  
Trunks looked at her with a confused expression. "Huh?"  
  
"My senior ball is coming up, and I don't want to go. However the school is forcing me to attend or else I will not graduate."  
  
Trunks smiled. "Then why don't you go then. What don't have a date Son?" he loved joking with her.  
  
"Trunks." Pan hated it when he joked with her.  
  
"Sorry Pan. Tell you what. I will be more then glad to take you to your senior ball."  
  
"I don't know Trunks." Pan was not so sure if she was ready for Trunks and her to go public just yet. She was afraid of what others may think. She was surprised she was insecure. She had never felt that way.  
  
"Pan I'm not embarrassed about taking you out in public if that's what is bothering you." Trunks told her as he pulled her into an embrace. Pan snuggled into his chest as he held her head close.  
  
"I know. I just don't want you to feel like you have to show me off to everyone."  
  
Trunks turned her around and stared into her eyes. "Pan I love you. I loved you for the last two years, no make that three years. I want to show the world the beautiful girl...no woman who has stolen my heart."  
  
"Really Trunks? Do you honestly want to show me off at my senior ball?" Pan tried to laugh. Trunks chuckled a bit.  
  
"Pan you sound like you are some object I'm showing at a show. Pan I love you, and I plan to show you to everyone. In fact aren't you showing off the fact that you are with me?" He pulled her in and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
Pan giggled. "Maybe." She returned the kiss.  
  
"So tell when this senior ball is?" Pan smiled she could not believe that Trunks wanted to take her.  
  
"Friday May 21." She smiled. "Do you think Bra can help with my dress and everything, I'm totally clueless when it comes to girl stuff?" Pan explained. It was true. Sadly, Pan Son never wore anything that looked remotely feminine or even tried her hand at makeup. She never even bothered fixing her hair. I had always been hidden under her orange bandana or a baseball cap.  
  
"You know Bra would jump at the chance to make you pretty. Not that you aren't already pretty."  
  
Pan tried to hide her blush. "I'm not pretty. You're just saying that because you have to."  
  
Trunks smiled. "Pan you have a natural beauty any man would love to date you."  
  
"I don't. I doubt I'll even look good in dress."  
  
Trunks chuckled again. "Pan you could where a burlap sack, goulashes and an Ice bucket for a hat and you'd still look beautiful."  
  
Pan lightly slugged him in the shoulder and laughed. "You are just saying that because I'm your girlfriend. You are supposed to say that."  
  
"Ow." Trunks said playfully as he held his shoulder. "It's the truth, you are beautiful. In fact I don't know any other woman who is as beautiful as you are."  
  
"Trunks you don't have to be so nice to me. I know you don't want to take me out in public so you don't have to bother taking me to my prom, I'll just explain to mom and dad that I won't be graduating with my class." Pan said as she took off.  
  
Trunks sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Pan I love you for you, I don't give a damn what you look like." Trunks said silently.  
  
He got out his cell phone and dialed his sister's number. "Hello." Bra answered.  
  
"Bra I need some help."  
  
" With what?" Bra loved it when Trunks needed her help. "Is this about Pan?"  
  
"How did she become all the sudden insecure about the way she looks." Trunks asked.  
  
"Well I don't know, we were talking about the ball and she all the sudden started feeling insecure about you not wanting to tell people you guys are together. She thought you would not want to show someone as ugly and disgusting as your girlfriend. I then tried to get her to remember when you told her you loved her."  
  
Trunks laughed a bit. "She had the mumps. She looked so cute. I knew right then she was the one. The one I wanted to spend eternity with. Uhm Bra can we meet somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah sure I'll meet you at Starbucks™ by Capsule."  
  
"Alright." Trunks said as him and Bra hung up with each other. He headed to the Starbucks™.  
  
Trunks entered the building. He saw Bra sitting on the sofa drinking a cup of coffee. "Can I get you anything?" An employee asked.  
  
"I'll have a regular coffee." Trunks answered. He went over to Bra.  
  
"Trunks. What did you want to discuss with me." Bra asked.  
  
"Can you get Pan to attend the Senior Ball with me?" Trunks asked.  
  
Bra smiled. "Of course I can bro. I can get Pan to attend."  
  
"Great. Because there is something I plan on doing that night."  
  
Bra looked at Trunks. "Trunks you aren't planning on seducing her are you?" Bra looked at her brother. "Oh my god! You're going to take her virginity aren't you?"  
  
"No, I'm not." He then reached into his pocket of his trousers and pulled out a box. He opened it up to show Bra a diamond solitaire. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."  
  
Bra's eyes went wide as she grabbed the box. "You want to marry her?"  
  
Trunks smiled. "Yeah Bra I do. I love her. I never thought I would love someone so much."  
  
"Congratulations Trunks. Leave Everything to me. I will get Pan to that Ball if it's the last thing I do." Bra smiled at her brother. She was happy. Her best friend is going to become her sister-in-law.  
  
"Don't you dare say anything to her either?" Trunks commanded.  
  
"I won't. Do not worry. Oh Trunks I'm so happy for you." Bra smiled giving her brother a hug and leaving the restaurant.  
  
----  
  
Pan sat in her room trying to find away to get over Trunks. She knew he did not want to be with her. There were much prettier girls out there then her. If anyone saw The President of Capsule Corp with such an ugly woman they would laugh at him. She could be his downfall.  
  
"I will get over him. Even if my whole world revolves around him. I will get over him. He is far better off without me. I'm pretty sure he would want someone like Marron or some blonde like her." Pan said trying to convince her that Trunks would be far better off with a girl like Marron or another blonde-haired woman.  
  
Pan went over to her full-length mirror and stared at her. "Trunks would rather have a girl who can be a trophy wife."  
  
Pan sighed as she thought she could be losing Trunks, the only man she would or could ever love. "Oh Trunks."  
  
She became lost in thought that she did not hear the knock on the door. The knocking became persistent that Pan was knocked back into reality. "Yeah Come in."  
  
"Hey Pan what took you so long to answer, I was out there for five minutes." Bra wondered.  
  
"Sorry B, I was lost in thought."  
  
"About Trunks?" Bra asked.  
  
"He's going to break up with me, I know he is." Pan sunk down into her bed. She looked up at Bra. Bra could see the tears in Pan's eyes.  
  
"Oh Pan, Trunks isn't going to break up with you. You need to stop being so insecure."  
  
"That's easy for you to say, you're beautiful." Pan said a little chokingly.  
  
"Trunks think you are beautiful and so do I." Bra tried to make her best friend feel better however; I was proving to be difficult.  
  
"How can Trunks love a girl like me? How can he love a girl who is so ugly?" Pan would not stop putting herself down. She thought Trunks saw her as Ugly so she thought she was ugly."  
  
Bra grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her into reality. "Pan You isn't ugly. Trunks don't see you as ugly so you shouldn't either."  
  
Pan sighed. "I just don't know what to do Bra, I really feel like he's going to break it off with me."  
  
"Pan goes to the Senior Ball with him, have fun. You just might be surprised.  
  
Author Notes: Will Pan go to the Ball with Trunks? Will her insecurities ever vanish?  
  
Note: When I began typing, it up it was meant to be a one-shot however, I felt like turning it into a chapter story. It will not be a long chaptered stories though probably only five-ten chapters. 


	2. Two

"I don't know B. I do not want to put myself up for rejection. What if he only wants me to attend the ball with him so he can break up with me and humiliate me in front of all my classmates?" Pan kept putting her down. She was positive that Trunks would break up with her. She did not know when or where she just knew something was going to happen that would forever change her life.

Bra stared at her friend. She shook her head at the quarter saiyan. "Pan Trunks loves you. He isn't going to break up with you."

"That's easy for you to say, you have Uub."

"Yeah I do and I know that Uub would never break it off with me just like Trunks isn't going to break it off wit you."

"He'd rather have Marron."

"Marron is married to your uncle."

"Well he wants someone who is a beautiful as Marron." Bra stared in disbelief as Pan continued putting herself down. Didn't Pan know she was way prettier then Marron?

"Pan you have a natural beauty that not every girl has. Girls like Marron and me we need to use make up and product in our hair just to become as beautiful as you are." Bra said to make Pan feel better. Bra knew it was the truth. She wished she could where the things Pan did and be able to pull it off.

"You're just saying that. I am always going to be ugly no matter how much you say I am not. So stop trying to make me feel better Bra." Pan started to yell at her friend. Bra stepped back in shock.

"I'm not trying to make you feel better Pan, I'm not lying I'm telling you the truth." Bra hated it when Pan got this way. Having the stubbornness of both her grandmother and mother. She never gave in to what Bra was telling her.

"Pan Son." She grasped the girl's shoulders. "Trunks loves you. He has asked me to get you to go to the senior ball with him. Now am I going to have to force you to go?"

Pan closed her eyes slightly before opening them again. "I'll go Bra; I'll go to the Ball so I can be humiliated by Trunks once he breaks up with me."

"Look Pan I'll come over tomorrow when can go buy you a dress, nothing to fancy or over the top. Something that will accentuate your own natural and subtle beauty." Bra suggested they go shopping. However knowing Pan's views on shopping she suggested only going for a subtle dress and accessories.

"Alright. I'll go to this thing; I'll get all prettied for Trunks only for him to dump me in front of my classmates." Pan said as she said goodbye to Bra.

After Bra had left. Pan had lain down on her bed and closed her eyes. Did she want to go to the Ball with Trunks? She did not want him to break up with her. Trunks was her lifeline her reason for living. "Trunks what are you planning for me on the night of the twenty first?"

Pan hated guessing games. She rather beat the crap out of the person forcing her into one. She could beat the crap out of Trunks, but what if the surprise he had; set up for her was he was going to break up with her. She could not have that.

No, she would wait. Wait and play little game Trunks had come up with. "I'm going to play your game for now Trunks Briefs; however I will win in the end." Pan smiled to herself as her telephone rang.

"She answered it. " Hello."

"How is my favorite girl this evening?" Trunks asked the love of his life through the phone.

"I don't know why don't you ask her?" Pan said with a mixture of sadness and anger. She had always known that she was never going to be Trunks favorite girl. Why should she get her hopes up?

"Pan, what's up? This isn't like you." Trunks knew Pan was a little insecure about the way she was looking and even facing a big crowd when they announced they were dating.

"Just admit it Trunks." Pan said forcefully.

Trunks were taking aback. "Admit what?"

"Admit you are going to break up with me in front of the entire school and humiliate me in front of all my classmates."

Trunks was now taking aback. Did Pan just accuse him of doing something so cruel? "Pan you alright? You're not in your period are you?"

That pissed off Pan even more whenever a woman was pissed a man would blame it on PMS or something. "No you jerk I'm not in my period. But since you think that way you overstuffed pompous pig, I will save you the trouble and break up with you instead." Pan shouted slamming down the phone.

She stared at the phone and soon regretted doing that.

Trunks sat and stared at the receiver in his hands. Did Pan just break up with him. Why would she think that he would break up with her? He was going to ask her to marry him after all.

"Pan if you only knew what I have been planning, I need you to attend the ball with me. I need this night to be perfect. "He went to find his sister.

"Bra? What did you say to Pan?" Trunk asked his sister. Bra looked up from the magazine she was wearing.

"Nothing, but I did get her to attend the ball with you." Bra said not knowing that Pan had told Trunks they were through.

"You did? Did you? Well I just got a call from Pan saying she wasn't going with me, and then she broke up with me."

"She what?" Bra was knocked for six. She could not believe Pan would just break up with Trunks it was not like her to break up with him. "I'm sorry Trunks; I'll try to talk to her. However, I am not too sure if she is going to listen. Her insecurities have been eating at her.

Trunks sighed. "Tell me Bra. Why the entire sudden Pan is having all of these insecurities about how she looks? She never was like this before."

"I think it's the fact you and her are going out together for the first time in public, she feels you want to show someone who is a knockout beauty queen, and she keeps telling me you'd rather have some blonde like Marron.

"That's preposterous; I don't want anyone but her." Trunks said as he sat down on his sister's bed. He ran a hand through his silky lavender locks and sighed.

"Bra how am I going to convince her I love her?" Trunks looked like he was at a lost; Bra had no idea what to do either. Pan was one of the most stubbornness women on the planet. She definitely took after her grandmother Chi-Chi.

"I'll try to talk to her; however I have no idea if she's going to listen. Trunks I'll get her to come around, don't you worry about anything."

Trunks sighed. "I'm counting on you to get her to that Ball; I plan on proposing to her that night. I don't want anything to mess it up."

"Don't worry Bro, I'll get Pan to attend the ball even it I have to hogtie her up and drag her to it."

"Thanks Bra."

Bra took a deep breath as she watched her brother leave. Now all she had to do was convince a very stubborn and bitchy woman to attend an event she did not want to attend in the first place.

------------------------

Two Days Later. The Son House.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Son." An eighteen-year-old boy with Black hair and dark blue eyes said. "My name is Jonathan Miles and I'm going to be taking your daughter to the senior Ball if that is alright with you sir."

Gohan looked at the young man in front of him. The boy seemed nice enough to take his daughter out to the prom. At least he was going with a boy from her school; all this talk about going with Trunks when she was younger almost gave Gohan a heart attack.

Gohan was too happy to learn that Part of Pan's life was over. "Well Jonathan it is nice to meet you. It is nice to see my daughter actually dating someone."

"Well I promise I will treat your daughter with the utmost respect Mr. Son." Jonathan charmed.

"Hey Videl, I think we got a keeper." Gohan shouted to his wife and Pan's mother Videl Satan Son.

As Videl was about to come out to meet Jonathan the door swung open to reveal Goten and Trunks. "Gohan, I need to ask you something." Goten shouted for his brother.

"Goten that was rude of you to do that, can't you see we are entertaining a guest." Gohan tired to shush his younger brother up.

"Really who?" Goten became curious as to who was so important. He followed Gohan into the room, Trunks followed. Trunks stopped dead in his tracks when he saw_ his _Pan kissing this stranger.

He tried to control his chi; however, it proved to be a difficult task. Nonetheless, he did manage it thought. Pan looked at Trunks who had a shock expression on his face.

"Pan?" Was all he could say? He did not know what else to do. Jonathan noticed the tension between everyone and decided he would introduce himself.

He got up and introduced himself to Goten who took a liking to the boy, and then he turned to Trunks. "I'm Jonathan Miles, it' nice to meet ya." Jonathan gave his hand for Trunks to shake, but all Trunks did was stared death into his eyes.

Jonathan backed away. He went to Goten. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, maybe he's constipated or something? On the other hand, maybe he is an ex boyfriend who is ready to tear you limb from limb. I mean it could be anything." Goten whispered to the frightened teenager.

"Ah but don't worry, when Trunks kills he kills fast, so you won't even feel it."

"Kill?" Now Jonathan looked like someone who was about to urinate in his pants.

"Yeah I'm not to sure; it's hard to read Trunks. But we all love him, isn't that right Pan?"

Pan looked up. "Huh? Oh of course, we all love him. He's the greatest after all." Pan hoped she could disintegrate into the ground.

Goten went over to Trunks who was still standing in the same spot. He grasped onto his shoulders from behind and said. "Trunks here are like family, he's practically my brother, and that makes him Pan's second Uncle."

Trunks continued to stare at Pan; he wanted nothing more then to destroy this new 'boyfriend of hers. He needed some more help with what he was planning. "Goten can I speak to you outside for a moment? Trunks asked.

Goten stepped back. "Yeah sure Trunks."

Trunks walked outside with Goten right behind him. Trunks stood for a moment before handing Goten the velvet box with the diamond engagement ring inside.

"Oh Trunks, I had no idea you returned my feelings, and even though I'm married to Marron, I'm pretty sure I can convince her to let you into our marriage. Oh Trunks you made me the happiest man on this planet." Goten mockingly cried with happiness.

Trunks stood there Anime style. "Uh no Goten, I'm not proposing to you. I was planning on proposing to Pan on the night of her senior Ball, I'm still going to propose, but now she's made all the more difficult."

"What do you mean?" Goten became more serious.

"She broke up with me."

"Why?"

"Don't know, she thought I was going to break up with her. She has no idea what I have planned."

"And you want me to do what?"

"Even if she doesn't attend the ball with me I'm still going to ask her to marry me. That much I plan on doing. I want to do it there. I want that night to be memorable for her. I know how much she hates gatherings where she has to dress up. I need you to keep Pan at the ball long enough for me to pull off the plan, can you do that?"

"Anything for my best friend." Goten said smiling. He was glad Trunks had finally come to his senses to marry Pan.

"So on the night of May 21st Pan will become my fiancé." Trunks smiled. "If I can convince her I love her for her and not for her looks."

A/n: Will Trunks and Goten's plan work out. Will Trunks be able to ask Pan to marry him? Or will something happen that will cause Trunks and Pan to be apart forever. Please Leave a Review. (I have brownies and Double Stuffed Oreo's) I am not affiliated with Nabisco or Dragon Ball Z GT


End file.
